The Raid
}} Timeline The Raid takes place approximately two years and six months after Day 9, and about twenty-one years after Day 1. Eric Carter's service record, visible in , places the mission in October 2016. Synopsis Two helicopters fly low over the desert. Aboard the lead chopper, nine U.S. Army Rangers prepare for deployment. One of them, Ben Grimes, collects their dog tags, then asks his fellow squad leader Eric Carter his thoughts on their objective. Grimes can't understand why they have been sent to capture Bin-Khalid rather than simply killing him in a missile strike, and insists that they haven't been told the whole story. Hearing Grimes' complaints, the mission director Rebecca Ingram asks if there is a problem; Carter reassures her they are ready. With less than a minute before landing, Carter hands a tablet to one of the gunners, Stewart, and says to deliver it to his wife, Nicole, if something should happen to him. The chopper lands and seven of the Rangers exit, leaving two behind in the vehicle. The seven men proceed through an abandoned village street, soon arriving at the northeast gate of Bin-Khalid's compound. Carter orders Philman to breach the door, then Grimes follows him into the alleyway. The remaining five follow, but the lead man is unexpectedly cut down by enemy gunfire. Carter orders one of them to get the injured man back to the helicopter, while the rest of them rush into the square. Carter, Grimes, Philman, and the other two Rangers exchange fire with Bin-Khalid's men, who are firing from the buildings all around them. Carter and another man make their way to a truck, taking cover while Grimes and his men make for a building on the far end. With Carter providing cover fire, Grimes and Philman manage to eliminate the guards and make their way into the building. Grimes radios to Ingram that he believes he spotted Bin-Khalid fleeing from him down a corridor. At the command tent, Ingram pulls the imagery from Grimes' gun camera and runs facial recognition to verify that is in fact their target. She confirms a positive ID and orders Grimes to take Bin-Khalid alive, right before his communications cuts out. Frantic, Ingram tries to reestablish contact, but momentarily Carter contacts her to report that Bin-Khalid appears to have been killed in an explosion. She tells him to take DNA swabs of the remains and collect whatever evidence they can before exfiltrating. At the landing zone, the two gunners stand ready as a large group of fighters appear close to the helicopter. Ingram warns the team inside about the hostiles and orders them to withdraw from the compound immediately. Picking through the body parts strewn about, the Rangers gather what is left from the blast. The five make it back to the chopper, and scramble onboard just as one of the terrorists shoots a rocket-propelled grenade straight through the cockpit, barely missing Carter. He gives the signal to lift off, while his teammates return fire. '' Credits Cast * Broderick Crawford as Eric Carter (combat double) * Rico Dakhil as Stewart * Corey Hawkins as Eric Carter * Charlie Hofheimer as Ben Grimes * Joost Janssen as U.S. Army Ranger * Vadym Krasnenko as compound guard * Scott Levy as a Black Hawk pilot * Brett R. Miller as a U.S. Army Ranger * Jack Murillo as Jackson * Miranda Otto as Rebecca Ingram * Tom Riordan as a U.S. Army Ranger * Scott C. Roe as Philman * Todd C. Sharbutt as Davies * Christian Stewart as a U.S. Army Ranger * Ty Valkanas as a U.S. Army Ranger Production staff * Written by Howard Gordon * Directed by Henry-Alex Rubin Background information and notes and Charlie Hofheimer with showrunner Howard Gordon and director Henry-Alex Rubin at the premiere]] *''The Raid'', a prequel to 24: Legacy, was produced by Fox in partnership with Samsung and Here Be Dragons, and released as a virtual reality experience for use with the Samsung Gear VR headset. It was also made available on Samsung's website as a 360-degree video, allowing the viewer to rotate the camera in all directions during playback. The short was first announced at the 2016 Television Critics' Association summer press tour. *''The Raid'' debuted on at a 24: Legacy screening at Samsung 837 in New York City, and was released online the same day. *Filming of The Raid took place in . The compound sequence was filmed at Blue Cloud Movie Ranch in Santa Clarita, while interiors were shot at Line 204 Studio in Hollywood, CA. *The rocket firing at the end is one of the only uses of overt and deliberate slow-motion in 24 (which was previously avoided due to the real time nature of the show). Appearances *Individuals **Ibrahim Bin-Khalid (Video only) **Eric Carter **Nicole Carter **Colburn **Geddes **Ben Grimes **Jackson **Rebecca Ingram **Philman **Stewart **(Black Hawk pilot) **(Ranger support analysts) *Locations **Asia **Earth **Middle East **Yemen *Organizations **United States Army **United States Army Rangers *Titles **Lieutenant **Sergeant *Objects **AGM-114 Hellfire **Big Bird **Car **Computer **DNA **Gun **Helicopter **Rocket-propelled grenade **Telephone **Television **UH-60 Black Hawk *Events See also External links * [https://samsungvr.com/view/xQZAJ6kd2_b The Raid] at SamsungVR.com * | lastday= | nextday = Legacy}} A00 Category:Prequels Category:Internet media Category:Day 10